t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Kaizera (Race)
One of the 8 Races formed at the beginning of the ne''Twork universe by The Creator, the '''Fire' Kaizera (fah''yuh'' r kahy-zher-uh) Race was created to preside over Fire Energy. Average Stats Appearance As they are a variant of the Kaizera life form, the appearance of a Fire Kaizera is largely based on the general Kaizera characteristics. The main distinctions from the general Kaizera design are that a Fire Kaizera’s outer fur color is primarily a shade of red, the inner fur color a shade of orange, and the “outline” that forms their “claw-like” fur pattern resembling flames. Culture Values Bursting forth with flame-backed drive, the Fire Kaizera Race is known for possessing abnormally strong emotions and being compelled to act on those emotions. Fire Kaizera of like-minded drives are drawn to each other, congregating to form communities where they can build each other’s flame up as much as possible. There is no one unilateral emotion that acts as a moral compass for all Fire Kaizera, as the powerful emotion that drives one to act in certain ways varies between individuals. Regardless of the emotion that drives a Fire Kaizera, all members of the Race are not receptive to the idea of being unable to fulfill this compulsion. Emotionally driven desires aside, Fire Kaizera are also naturally opposed to mixing their unique power with other Races. This is because the flames that they can conjure should remain “pure,” usable only by Fire Kaizera and not tainted with the “impurities” of other Race’s abilities. This xenophobia is present in nearly all Fire Kaizera, save a few exceptions. Any member of the Race that is opposed to this ideal is expelled from their city. History Alpha In the beginning of the ne''Twork universe, The Creator envisioned 5 distinct life forms that would come into existence. The Kaizera life form was made to have residence on the land and to have the greatest power of land-based life forms. The Kaizera life form was granted access to Energy Types that possess great strength: Fire Energy possessing great offensive strength, and Earth Energy possessing great defensive strength. When the time came to divide the life forms it created into separate Races, The Creator split the Kaizera life form into two of them based on which Energy Gene they possessed. Kaizera that possessed a Fire Energy Gene became the Fire Kaizera Race. The Creator could feel the fiery nature of its creation, which would assuredly lead to conflict if left to interact with other life forms. To combat this, The Creator placed the Fire Kaizera Race in the country of Jia-Hi, which is located in the Western Hemisphere of the planet Psi. '''The Formation of Palo-Himo' This seemed to be all of the action required to keep this Race on peaceful terms; however, there would be conflict among its own members for thinking differently than how Fire Kaizera “should” think. These “dissenters” would be forcibly exiled to their own area of Psi where they could not “infect” other Fire Kaizera with their insane ideas. Abilities The Creator gave the Kaizera life form the greatest physical strength of land-based life forms, a trait that Fire Kaizera directly inherited. Fire Kaizera typically have the higher Strength between the Fire Kaizera and Earth Kaizera halves of the Kaizera life form’s population. As already mentioned, Fire Kaizera possess a Fire Energy Gene of varying Energy Gene Levels, granting them the ability to use Fire Energy. The Creator also imparted basic knowledge of how to use their unique power within the Psi-Key of all Fire Kaizera. For some individuals, additional knowledge was granted to them, becoming semi-experts on the subject of Fire Energy. Category:Races Category:Kaizera Category:Vital Info Category:Fire Kaizera